The update
by Casey P. Underwood
Summary: Beck suffers some glitchy code while undergoing an update.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;"It was time to receive an update. Despite being a mighty warrior and a national hero, Beck wasn't brave when it came to updating his software. However Dr. White's promise of an oil change and some RGB-strips was enough to convince the boy robot to endure the procedure. He lay down on a workbench in the lab and felt his creator unscrewing panels and inserting cables. It didn't hurt, but he didn't enjoy the strange feeling either. The worst thing about software updates had to be the strange flashes he'd get to see. Blurbs of random code would enter his display. It made it so obviously clear that he was an artificial lifeform. It was irrational, but the flashes made him feel more like an object, less real./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;"55 73 65 20 68 65 78 61 64 65 63 69 6d 61 6c 20 63 6c 75 65 20 32 20 26 20 34 20 74 6f 20 66 69 6e 64 20 74 68 65 20 70 68 6f 6e 65 20 6e 75 6d 62 65 72 2e 20 41 64 64 20 61 6c 6c 20 61 6e 73 77 65 72 73 20 66 72 6f 6d 20 63 6c 75 65 20 33 20 74 6f 20 69 74 20 74 6f 20 66 6f 72 6d 20 61 20 6e 65 77 20 70 68 6f 6e 65 20 6e 75 6d 62 65 72 2e 20/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;"The first flash of the update was a big one and it hit Beck like a truck. If Call hadn't been in the room he would have cried out or at the very least complained. The other mighty numbers were Beck's friends, but none of them could compare to Call. She made him feel special. He felt a strong desire to insert his flash drive into her USB-port./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;"68 74 74 70 3a 2f 2f 77 77 77 2e 35 7a 38 2e 69 6e 66 6f 2f 63 61 74 73 2d 62 65 69 6e 67 2d 64 72 6f 70 70 65 64 2d 69 6e 74 6f 2d 74 68 65 2d 73 65 61 5f 6c 31 64 37 62 75 5f 66 61 63 65 62 6f 6f 6b 2d 68 61 63 6b/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;"Another flash of code was blasted across his display. Beck felt like he'd deserved that one for thinking about Call in such a crude way. Perhaps he did resemble a teenage boy in some respects that Dr. White hadn't intended. To be fair, it was very hard to tell with Dr. White which of his actions were on purpose and which were incidental acts of genius./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;"4d 61 72 61 74 68 6f 6e 20 69 6e 20 63 6d 3b 20 41 72 74 69 6b 65 6c 6e 72 2e 20 4c 65 69 74 7a 20 41 33 20 6d 61 70 20 2b 20 62 61 6c 67 3b 20 41 67 65 20 6f 66 20 74 68 65 20 75 6e 69 76 65 72 73 65 20 72 6f 75 6e 64 65 64 20 75 70 3b 20 48 6f 75 73 65 20 77 68 65 72 65 20 61 20 62 65 61 63 68 20 62 6f 79 20 68 6f 73 74 65 64 20 74 68 65 20 4d 61 6e 73 6f 6e 20 66 61 6d 69 6c 79 3b 20 4f 6c 64 20 45 6c 74 6f 6e 20 4a 6f 68 6e 20 73 6f 6e 67/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;""Doctor, is the update going to last much longer?" The scientist seemed distracted and didn't reply, so beck just closed his photonic sensory units and tried to relax. Beck repeatedly tried to force a shutdown of his anxiety protocols, but they booted up again right away each and every time. It was impressive that the doctor had been able to program so many human traits into his mighty numbers, but Beck didn't see the advantage of making your robot stress out. Call didn't have any anxiety protocols, she always remains calm and collected./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;"68 74 74 70 3a 2f 2f 77 77 77 2e 35 7a 38 2e 69 6e 66 6f 2f 6b 69 6c 6c 61 6c 6c 69 6d 6d 69 67 72 61 6e 74 73 5f 72 30 79 32 79 76 5f 68 69 74 6c 65 72/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;"Another thought about Call caused a small flash of code to rush through his central processing unit. Maybe Brandish could give some good advice. He seems calm and cool. Perhaps he might know what to say to impress a calm and cool bot like Call. At least it's worth a shot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 108%;"The rest of the update went by without a hitch. Even before Dr. White gave Beck his RGB-strips there was a wide grin on his face. He was going to learn how to woo the android that made his heat sinks smolder and his cooling fans blow faster./p 


End file.
